Starbound
by AmityStarrlight
Summary: Ally accidentally leaves her songbook in a studio at her stepfather's recording label and her life changes. She must live in the shadows of her stepsister, Poppy, who impersonates her voice, all while falling for the sensation Austin Moon and keeping her secret from him and being put up for adoption. Will Ally come clean or live a life of lies? -A cinderella story- Auslly.


*/*Chapter One*/*

Ally dashed into the building keeping her head down. She was still suited in her janitor's clothing and was about to collapse from exhaustion. She'd taken the late shift last night and totally bailed on Trish and Dez last and her homework last night. Well, that was another bad grade added to her record of bad grades. Ally was the stepdaughter of Michael Mount, and the shadow of her bratty stepsister, Poppy Mount. Her stepfather just so happened to own the popular Mount Records, the hottest Miami label in all of Miami and Ally just so happened to be a janitor there who worked various hours for little or no pay.

Ally made her way to the first girl's bathroom in sight. And sure enough Trish was in there holding a bag full of extra clothing in cade something like this had ever happened. She breathed a sigh of relief as she greeted her friend and took the bag, and her school bag going to a stall and quickly taking off the janitor's uniform and pulled out a lint hoodie and faded jeans.

When Ally was done changing she crammed the janitor's suit into the bag and pulled her messy hair through the cap hole and unlocked the stall door. She smiled appreciatively at Trish who was texting Dez on her phone.

"Thanks, again," Ally said wearily.

"Anything for my BFFUID (best friend forever until I die)," Trish responded smiling back.

The girl's made their way out of the bathroom and Ally headed to her locker shoving the bag to the bottom of the cramped space. She snatched the songbook her mother had gotten her before she had passed away and put it into her bag. If her stepfather or Poppy ever read the book's contents she would be screwed. Ally had a talent and that was singing. It was also her worst nightmare.

Ten minutes later students started piling in and Ally said a quick goodbye to Trish and went to her classroom focusing down on her books she was clutching tightly. She heard a familiar voice and then quickened her pace. She didn't want to have anything to do with Poppy right now. Without looking up, Ally bumped into someone, her books fell to the ground. At first she stared but then she started picking up her things hastily. It was the one and only Austin Moon, her stepfather's new signer. Ally didn't know he went to Marino High.

"Sorry," she muttered but she realized in a nick of time, Austin was bending down retrieving some books that had fallen out of her hand. Ally melted at the sight of him, he was even more gorgeous than the pictures she'd seen in the Mount Records Hall of Star.

He picked them up and handed them to her, he was smiling at her which made things ten times worse. _Stay together Ally! _Ally kept her head down and muttered a small thank you and walked away before he could find out anything else about her.

That evening Ally went straight to sleep and woke up three hours later to the shrill of her alarm clock. Ally sighed, falling asleep in class and having a three-hour nap after school wasn't helping her one bit. She fought a yawn as she undressed and pulled on the familiar janitor uniform, a jean jacket and her house keys. Before she left the house she phoned Trish who lived a block down from her house and within minutes Trish was there driving her parents' cruiser.

She opened the front door wishing she had taken some caffeine before she left for work. Trish arrived outside Mount Records within fifteen minutes and said a quick goodbye to Ally. Ally entered the building to and showed the security her ID and then headed into the employee locker room.

It was around ten when she finished her shift. She didn't bother calling Trish or Dez, she decided to head to a studio. Ally took a seat on the stool and opened her book to the current page she was working on. Taking a deep breath Ally sung.

(Shine, shine, shine, shine)

Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?  
Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen.

Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.  
Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

It's your story (it's your story), never ending (never ending),  
Fairy tales, such a magical beginning.  
Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing.  
(Shine)

So fly (so fly), so free (so free), and smile down on all you see.  
Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you.

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,  
So bright with a heart of gold inside.

(Shine, shine, shine, shine)

You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night.  
You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)  
A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)  
A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)  
You're gonna be anything you want to be,  
If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.  
You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,  
It's your time to shine.

Ally smiled when she ended but looked around alarmed. Someone had heard her! Ally heard footsteps walking near the studio. She switched off the light and made her way to the closet outside the studio but in the process her book had dropped. She couldn't go retrieve it so reluctantly went into the closet and made no sound.

Minutes passed and Ally's heart raced as the sound of footsteps entered the room. She could hear the person walking around the studio and finally come to a halt. And she knew it was right where her book laid...

**_Hey guys! Started this new fanfic and it's kinda based on, the movies, Rags, A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song and Elle: A modern Cinderella Tale. Sorry if it sucked.  
_**

**_Song: Shine Laura Marano_**

**_Review with a cherry on top :3_**

**_Love,_**

**_Am_**


End file.
